Can You Keep A Secret?
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks thinks she's finally getting her desired reaction out of Remus Lupin. But then cousin Sirius Black decides to set her straight.  RL/SB. Blurgh, just a load of random crap.


**Okay, so I got this idea from a fanfic I read on here not long ago. It was absolutely wonderful. I was laughing so much. XD**

**It was **The Right Way To Do It **by **Crystal Haze. **If you have not read it, I strongly recommend you do. =)**

**I know mine is no where near as awesome as that one up there ^ but I tried. =L**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R! Constructive criticismn is always welcome. **

**SOOOO...without further ado...here is...**

**Can you keep a secret?**

I couldn't believe it. I was dancing with _Remus Lupin. _ME! Nymphadora (don't you dare call me that) Tonks! With Remus Lupin! Yes, Remus Lupin. THE Remus Lupin; the one I'd been head-over-heels for, for a fair few years.

We were at Number 12 Grimauld Place for Christmas and most of the others had gone to sleep. I'd nervously walked over to Remus and asked him if he wanted to dance. Of course, being the gentleman he was, he politely accepted.

Bill and Fleur left some time during that song, and so did Molly and Arthur.

As the song neared its end, I saw my cousin, Sirius Black, over Remus' shoulder. He was leaning casually against the wall with that superior smirk on his face, mixed with a slight apologetic look. But there was a hint of something else as well...something I couldn't quite place...something that looked oddly like..._jealousy?_

He gestured for me to go over to him. I sighed, letting my arms fall from around Remus' neck. Remus turned to look at what had distracted me and when he saw Sirius a sort of...guarded expression crossed his face.

"Sorry, Remus...looks like my cousin wants to tell me something." I glanced at Remus and saw that he was glaring at Sirius, his eyes silently pleading 'NO'. I grinned; he was jealous; annoyed that Sirius was taking me away.

I gave him a small smile. "Just be a moment."

When I reached my dear cousin, I was actually feeling slightly annoyed at him as well. "Yes, Sirius?"

I could've been dancing with Remus right now.

That smirk stayed plastered on his face. "I was watching you dance," he nodded in the direction of Remus and chuckled slightly, "He's getting to you."

I blushed. "Your point being?"

He stopped smirking now and a sort of pitying, apologetic look consumed his handsome features. He looked down at the ground, as if he was ashamed.

Okay...that was confusing.

"Before you make a big mistake, remember that looks can fool you," his eyes met mine again. I was about to ask what he meant when he put a finger over my lips.

"There's something I would sure appreciate...can you keep a secret?..."

Curiosity got the better of me. I'd never seen Sirius so...well, serious. I nodded slowly, eyes wide and interested.

He sighed, letting his finger drop and looked over my shoulder at something...or some_one_. A small smile lighted his face. It was only little, a slight upturn at the corners of his lips, but I'd never seen such a look in his eyes before. The usual sexy, smouldering, lusting, mischievous eyes were now soft, caring, and affectionate.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a very distraught Remus walking towards us.

"Sirius Orion Black, what have you been telling the poor lady? She looks confused...and slightly shocked...but mostly confused."

Sirius' expression stayed the same. "Nothing..._yet." _He warned dangerously.

Remus sighed, now standing right in front of us with his hands on his hips. "Sirius-"

"I _can't do it anymore. _You think I can just _watch _as she flirts with you? As she practically undresses you with her eyes?" I blushed here, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I _can't. _I cannot do it anymore."

Remus raises one eyebrow, lips parting slightly. "Never thought you'd be so bothered by it...considering the flocks of girls _you _get all over you."

Sirius didn't seem to have heard him. He was just staring at him. Drooling. Almost.

He groaned quietly and put his face in his hands. Remus' expression immediately changed. He looked worried.

"Sirius?" he asked carefully.

He spreaded his fingers apart to look up at Remus and one again groaned, closing his fingers.

Remus bit his lip anxiously. "Sirius?" he repeated.

Sirius took his head out of his hands and looked at Remus. He let out a soft moan and looked away.

Remus threw his hands up in the air, a faint smile on his lips. "What position would you _like _me in, then?"

Sirius looked back at him and smirked.

Remus blushed. "I- I didn't mean..."

Suddenly Sirius and Remus were only a few inches apart.

"Siri..." Remus looked down, a look of sadness in his eyes.

Sirius put a finger under his chin and tilted his head upwards so that their eyes met.

"Remi..." his hands cupped Remus' face and he leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

Remus closed his eyes and sucked in a great shuddering breath. "Okay, fine...she can know. But her and only her."

Sirius face lit up as Remus opened his eyes. A soft smile slipped across Remus' face, as if whatever sacrifice he was making was worth that beautiful smile.

Then Sirius leaned forward and kissed him. On the lips. It was just a soft touch, but it made my brain explode.

"WHAT?" I wanted to shriek at them, wanted them to explain what the hell that was. But then it got worse.

Sirius had leaned back after the small peck, but Remus jumped forward, cupping his face and pressing their lips together.

I heard a soft contented sigh from Remus and a moan from Sirius.

Sirius' arms were wrapped protectively around Remus' waist and Remus' hands were wound into Sirius' hair.

I looked away at this point, not able to watch anymore. So THAT was what Sirius was talking? THAT was why Remus didn't pay attention to me in that way?

I glanced at them again- they were still kissing.

But then they seemed to realise they needed oxygen and broke apart. Remus' eyes twinkled and Sirius smiled happily.

That's when they seemed to remember me.

They jumped apart and Remus blushed. He looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do.

Sirius gave me a small apologetic smile. But it wasn't cocky at all, pure, genuine apology. I stared at him in disbelief.

Okay, if _anyone _could make Sirius Black feel _real _emotions; that was an absolutely amazing feat.

Sirius walked over to me. "Please don't tell anyone," he said softly.

I nodded, disorientated.

He took Remus' hand and looked over at me "Sorry," he mouthed. And he truly was.

I watched as they walked out together. Somehow, in the back of my subconscious, I'd known this all along.

_Can you keep a secret? _Sirius had asked. I sighed. I knew I would.


End file.
